There has been a long-standing need to provide a case which is capable of storing in a very efficient manner hats and boots, and in particular what are commonly known as western style or cowboy hats and boots such that these items may be stored and transported without damage to the items being transported and without unnecessary inconvenience to the transporter.
Existing cases frequently provide but a single storage compartment which increases the likelihood of contact between the items stored and thus increases the likelihood of those items becoming soiled, scuffed, or damaged.
Many conventional cases fail to provide a design whereby a particular portion of the case is permanently and readily identifiable as the bottom of the case. The result of this failure is that the sides, front, back, and top of such cases are likely to become scuffed, stained and battered.
Some existing cases provide a compartment for the storage of shoes or boots but fail to provide a means for securely holding the stored boots or shoes in place. Such design increases the likelihood of the boots or shoes becoming scuffed or otherwise damaged. Boots or shoes thus stored may also damage other items stored within the compartment or may damage the compartment's interior.
Similarly, existing cases fail to provide for the efficient and separate securing of a hat, and particularly of larger shaped hats such as the popular western style or cowboy hat.
While some existing cases provide for pouches for the carrying of papers or other personal effects, none provide the efficiency and convenience of detachable and removable compartments which can be reinserted and secured in the case.
The most efficient and convenient hat and boot case is one in which separate compartments, accessed through separate doors, are utilized to securely store a western or cowboy style hat and western or cowboy style boots. The most efficient and convenient of cases also includes an easily ascertainable top and bottom as well as detachable and removable pouches or saddle bags for convenience in packing and storing the users papers or personal effects.